Mi Na Yoo
A Korean model who hates her job and has a bleak outlook on life. She enjoys teasing others and is commonly associated with the color pink. Appearance In Game She is of short stature, has naturally dark pink hair usually worn in pigtails (but kept down in aftergame), gray eyes, and is somewhat chubby with ahem a nice chest- In her in game outfit, she wears a pink and white lolita style dress with red stripes, white high rise stockings, and pink mary janes. Her hair ties are 2 white bows with a red bead on the middle. Aftergame She looks mostly the same, now wearing her hair mostly down with a small braided ponytail in the back, however she later cuts her hair short, to a bit above her shoulders. She has 4 different outfits she wears, one for each season. In spring she wears a white, long sleeved ruffled top and pink jeans. Summer, a blue maxi dress with pink flowers and sandals. Fall, a wine colored sweater and boots with black leggings. In winter a fluffy pink coat and matching boots with sweater leggings Stats Mi Na is good at sewing not so much due to her talent, but more because she made everyone's outfits in the school years leading up to the game. The clothes inspection is talent related however. Personality She's very closed off and doesn't trust people easily due to her inexperience around her peers and her lack of confidence. However despite this, she enjoys teasing people and can be a bit smart-mouthed at times. Once she gets close to someone she has no problem saying and doing whatever she wants around them. Background This bitch depressed af-I mean, she had a decent home life up until age 6, when her mother got ill and passed away. This caused her father to become over protective of Mi Na, sheltering her until she was 8 when after meeting a talent scout, her father decided to make her go into modeling, moving to Japan. She hates her job, usually being worked to the bone and having strict rules and schedules pushed onto her, with her father always telling her "it's for her own good" any time she protested. Her work also gave her many self image issues, particularly about her weight. Her father forced her to get experimental surgeries on multiple occasions, however none of them "worked" as they were shady, cheap, and unsafe, basically scarring her both physically and mentally. Story In her game she survived, one out of three that did. uh put more later im tired The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: Insert after-game content here. Relationships Gaiichi - SHSL Outdoorsman. Chill and laid-back. He helped her open up and deal with her feelings. Her and Gaiichi ended up falling in love and started dating. They swore to get out together but Gaiichi didn't survive. Tamago - SHSL Clown. Their light-hearted attitude and fun personality made them fun to pull pranks with. Mi Na enjoyed joking and messing around with them. Kameyo - SHSL Dollmaker. Quiet and sickly, Mi Na helped look out for her, becoming protective of her. Hanako - SHSL Florist. Bubbly on the outside with a yandere interior. Mi Na enjoyed talking with her as Hanako shared her love of flowers with her. Sougi - SHSL Mortician. Quiet and reserved, Mi Na found herself relating to him a lot. He, Gaiichi, and Mi Na would often hang out in a group until Gaiichi's death. Unfortunately things kept going down from there. Hotaru - SHSL Captain. Upbeat and optimistic it would be hard not to befriend her. Naoko - SHSL Straight-Man. They were closer in the years before the game. Naoko's serious personality made her a prime target for Mi Na's teasing. Trivia * Her favorite foods are pudding and cake, as well as grapefruit * Her favorite types of music are rock and grunge * In aftergame she takes up playing the bass * Her blood type is O Category:Characters